


Quenching a thirst

by NoComment



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Attempted Seduction, F/M, Male Peridot, Seduction, Some Plot, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoComment/pseuds/NoComment
Summary: Peridot has been ignoring Lapis for work and she finally gets too tired of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 100% inspired by the PowerPuff Girls scene where Miss Bellum helps the mayor sharpen his pencil.
> 
> Personally, I dislike the word pussy... But Lapis would so be the person to say it.
> 
> The beginning is the best set-up I've ever come up with in my life (not really but let's say it is).

There was no other way to put it, Lapis was horny. Peridot, however, completely ignored all of her advances in order to complete an important business operation.

At first it was fine. She could go a few days without sex. But few those days turned into 2 weeks she had became a dick starved sloo wishing to be bent over Peridot’s desk and fucked raw.

It's not like she wasn't lending herself the _helping hand_ but that just wasn't the same as being filled by her lover. And he wasn't taking any of the bait.

Every time She tried to get in his pants hex brush her off and hide in his office, working on the computer, sorting documents or yelling some of his more moronic workers. To be honest it was quite a turn on to see him act so in charge.

Then he’d come to bed exhausted like he had been running marathons all day. His dick was useless.

Of course, none of this bothered Peridot. He went about his day perfectly fine without thinking about the readily available woman throwing herself at him all the time. Sometimes he likes to go to the actual building and yell at the staff himself, giving Lapis plenty of time to take care of herself.

Today was a new day, today Lapis decided she would get Peridot inside her once again. She tried first thing in the morning, gently kissing his neck to wake him up while sitting on top of him. She hoped to get some sort of rise from him but he just got up and went to the shower without a second thought. Who the fuck does that?

“Hello,” Lapis called after him, “available pussy right here. No lines, easy access, all you can eat, come take your fill! Any of this ring a bell!” She huffed and looked at the closed door of the bathroom then shouted, “would you just come here and fuck me!”

Her face reddened in embarrassment she caught herself in yelling that out loud but fuck it, it might work.

But it didn't.

She tried again at lunch. She brought him in some food and tried touching him a bit. He just thanked her and sent her away.

“That's it,” exclaimed the sex-starved bluenette. She marched up their bedroom and search for peridot favoties bra and pantie set, black with navy blue accents. She slipped on a pair of thigh high black leggings and adjusted the bra as tight as it would go to make her boobs look much bigger, she knew how Peridot liked some cleavage.

She checked herself in the mirror and once she was satisfied with the look made her way back to the home office.

Peeking in she noticed Peridot too absorbed in his work to notice her slipping into the room. She made her approach slowly, watching him write furiously across some rough drafts of documents in front of him.

Only when she was right in front of his desk did she make herself known.

“Peridot,” she said in the best seductive voice she could muster.

Peridot tensed but didn't look up. “What do you what?” His tone was harsh and irritated from being interrupted.

Lapis leaned forward right in front of him, leaning on her elbows to push her breasts up. She took a hold of his chin and tilted it up until his eyes were where she wanted them.

“I think you know what I want.”

The pencil in his hand snapped in half as his hand suddenly clenched at the sight before him. Lapis giggled and was sure that if his lap was closer to the top of the desk there would have been an audible *thunk*.

She looked around the desk and spotted an automatic sharpener.

“Here, let me help you with that,” she said and placed her hand over the one with the broken pencil. She gentle guided his hand to put the pencil in. He groaned at the vibrations but never took his eyes off Lapis’s breasts.

Lapis was starting to enjoy this, her goal seemed to be near in her grasp. She placed her hand on Peridot’s cheek and turned his head in time with her walking around the desk until he was facing her with nothing in between them.

Peridot's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw her full ensemble. He sat there speechless, raking in her body.

She looked him up and down, spotting a visible erection straining in his jeans. She could help but lick her lips at the sight.

“Let me help you with that, too.”

She followed his gaze as she moved to her knees in front of him, amused that he never met her eyes. Her hand moving from his face, down his chest and ending at the button of his pants.

Her hands went to work, quickly undoing his pants and pulling down his comedic alien boxers, allowing her prize to spring free.

“Mmm Peridot,” she cooed and started slowly stroking him, “it's been to long.”

His eyes finally met her’s, he could see the lust and fed off it, offering up a smirk.

“Maybe it has,” he agreed. He dropped the pencil and placed his hand in his girlfriend's blue hair. He pulled her in closer, telling her what he wanted.

Lapis happily complied and slowly licked up his length. Peridot sighed and leaned back and she pleasured him. She took the swollen head into her mouth and give it a harsh suck, making Peridot tense and tighter his hold on her hair.

Lapis welcomes the slightly painful hold on her head and took more of Peridot's dick in her mouth. Bobbing up and down and trying to work her way all the way down.

“Fuck, Lapis,” he moaned. He looked down at her, looking the way she looked on her knees, seeing the raindrop tattoo on her back and the way her ass stuck out at how far she had to lean to get to crotch level was an amazing sight to behold.

“Come on, take it all in,” he ordered, taking note of her attempts. She tried a few more times but could seem to get the last couple inches down her throat. He pulled her off his cock and made her look up at him “Perhaps I can help you out.”

She felt the grip on her head tighten even more and found Peridot’s dick being forced into her mouth not stopping until her nose was pressed against his lower belly.

Peridot let out a loud groan and a throaty utterance of Lapis’s name, throwing his head back and holding her there. He loved the feeling of her throat opening to accommodate the intrusion.

Lapis initially struggled to not gag and choke. She quickly swallowed to get rid of the feeling, slightly annoyed at how much pleasure Peridot would inevitably get from that action. She breathed deeply through her nose and relaxed her jaw to steady herself.

“Good job, Lapis,” Peridot praised from above her. Her eyes started watering from the effort of not gagging and she was quivering. She didn't know how much longer she could go without choking on the penis lodged in her mouth.

Peridot slowly pulled her off him, being weary of the head having to pass back through. Lapis coughed as soon as she was off and tried to remoisten her throat after being open slightly dried to out.

“Ok you got your breather, come on, I'm almost there.” He pulled her back in him but loosened his grip to allow Lapis to control her speed.

She set a fast pace, working to get her overworking boyfriend off as quickly as possible so she could get her own rocks off.

She re-added her hand into the mix, now that getting as much in her mouth as possible was no longer the goal.

She felt Peridot's hand knock her own away as her head was held still with the top of his rod still in her. She looked at his face as his worked to get himself off. She sucked and locked at the head and watched as he bit his lip and hunched forward then snapped back up while screaming loudly.

A rush of fluid flooded her mouth. Lapis wasn't surprised Peridot hadn't even masturbated in the past two weeks, the sheer amount of cum she had the swallow being a good indication her claims were true.

He released her head when he was finished, leaning back to relax in his chairs feeling satisfied.

“Oh, no you don't,” Lapis scolded as she stood up and placed her hands of Peridot's knees. He turned back to his desk and started adjusting the papers, nearly organizing them.

“If you think this is ending with just you getting a blowjob the you have another thing coming,” Lapis fumed. “Because I'm telling you right now that I am not leaving until I get dicked-down!”

In an instant, Lapis found herself back-down on the desk, Peridot between her knees and holding her wrists next to her head while looking down at her. The papers he had previously been organizing now neatly placed safely off to the side.

He smirked at the surprised look that spread across her face.

“Is that anyway to talk to the great and loveable Peridot? I don't think so. But seeing as how good your mouth had just been, I'll let it slide.” He leaned in and kisses her deep, not caring if he tasted a bit of his own release. He made Lapis swallow it, the least he could do is put up with a flavor as he kissed his girlfriend.

He slid his tongue in to meet hers making their mouths battlefields for dominance. He broke it off to trail bites and kisses down to her collar bone, leaving visible red marks in his wake.

“Peridot,” Lapis whined and tried to grind on him, but his hips were not close enough to do so.

“Oh, right,” he spoke into her neck, “you said something about getting ‘dicked-down' is that correct?”

Lapis felt her face redden as her words came back to haunt her.

“Yes, Peridot, please. I need you,” she begged him and half-heartedly tried to break his grip on her wrists.

“Nyeh, pathetic. But tell me,” he started and moved both of her wrist to be held down by one hand above her head while the other trailed down her body, “do you want me to fuck you like this or make you bend over and fucked hard against this desk?”

Lapis looked up at him but could keep eye contact for long before looking away. “Bend me over. Fuck me hard against this desk. Please, Peridot.”

Peridot gently rotated her to her stomach, guiding her arms to grip the edge of the desk and telling her to keep them there.

His hands travelled down her sides as he pressed against her backside. He could feel the dampness of her panties against his re-stiff willie. Lapis whimpered beneath him and spread her legs to him.

He rubbed her through her panties, loving the way she moved back against his hand desperately. He stopped to pull down them down and off her legs, letting her kick them off.

He rubbed her now exposed clit, listening to the moans and whimpers she produced as a result. He dipped a finger inside her, testing her wetness and, to no surprise, deemed her wet enough to continue.

One hand moved to her hip and the other moved to slowly insert his shaft into her tight and willing hole.

Lapis cried out underneath him, finally being filled to perfection. He gripped her hips and started to thrust in and out of her. Peridot felt so good inside her and this angle making him hit her g-spot every time he thrusted into her.

She didn't want it to ever stop, she feeling he gave her was the best she ever felt and it only intensified when he started playing with her small bundle of nerves again.

A knot in her gut had formed building up into an immense ball that wanted to snap and remove her the release she so dearly wanted.

“Peridot,” she yelled, “please keep going. Please, don't stop. Please!”

He didn't stop, he only went faster. He pounded into her like a hammer and nail, slamming her repeatedly into the desk.

Lapis’s grip on the desk tightened and she grew closer and closer to cumming.

“You're such a good girl Lapis,” she heard Peridot say. “Can you show me how good girls cum?”

A couple more thrusts was all it took to finally push her over the edge. Her walls clamped down on Peridot's manhood as she screamed out, too involved in her state of bliss to notice Peridot cumming inside her moments later.

She registered kisses being placed on her neck and hands moving up her sides and down her arms.

“I have work to do,” he stated and unceremoniously removed himself from her. He grabbed a tissue from a nearby box and cleaned himself off before tucking himself back in his pants.

Lapis looked at him in utter shock and turned to face him.

“Seriously? You ignore me for weeks, we fuck, and you just want to get back to work!” Lapis was furious at how indifferent Peridot was to the situation. “I know this is a big deal in the corporation but it's so hard being so close to you when you're so far from me.”

Peridot saw the hurt in her eyes and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in close to kiss her. 

“I'm sorry,” he said and hugged her. “I'm sorry I've been ignoring you. I didn't mean to make you feel unwanted or inconvenient in anyway. I love you.”

Lapis melted into him. She couldn't deny her body was still tingling in the afterglow of the orgasm Peridot had provided for her. Perhaps she could forgive him.

“I love you, too,” she said. She pulled back to look in his eyes and spoke again, “I know you have to work. But can you please remember me every couple of days of something?”

Peridot gave a light laugh, “That sounds reasonable. How about I finish early later and I can dick you down again?” He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she laughed, kissing him again.

“You are never gonna let me forget I said that are you?”

He pressed their foreheads together and smiled.

“Not a chance.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... The beginning up until Peridot cuming was written while on cid and the rest was on weed. I don't know about you but I saw a definite change from sexual to sentimental. #howdrugseffectyou
> 
> And yes, Peridot completely forgets about work the moment Lapis boobs are right in front of his face. Why didn't she try it before? Because I wanted weeks to go by, that's it.


End file.
